Present systems and methods for installing powered loudspeakers in a premises are inadequate, for example resulting in unsightly wiring, costly wall repair, reduction of available power outlets, etc. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.